


Chained

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Multi, Sexual Slavery, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux and Kylo are turned into pleasure slaves for the amusement of their master.





	Chained

The Master's most prized slaves are a pair of long-legged human males, one with thick and dark hair and a broad build and the other with silky red hair and lean frame. He keeps them chained together with a thin but strong chain that locks one's collar to the other's. Their acquisition had been a crowning jewel for the Master, as having the one once known as the Starkiller and his pet force-user in his service garners the envy and respect of the other members of the underbelly of the galaxy.  
  
After some extensive training - helped with careful drugging and an implant that keeps the force-user's abilities suppressed - the pair of men become very talented at giving pleasure as a team. The Master makes sure that they become dependent on one another despite the open hostility they had displayed towards one another - and everyone else - when they had first been brought to the Master. Their concern for each other is a weakness that the Master exploits to keep them even more docile.  
  
\------------------  
  
People come from all over to see the two once-powerful men reduced to obedient whores. The Master sometimes charges a handsome fee to let guests rent the pair for the night. Other times, they are given as gifts for a job incredibly well-done, or as a prize for a game that he devises for his guests. Even with all of the other exotic slaves that the Master displays for his guests pleasure, the pair are always the centerpiece of the Master's lavish and wild parties.  
  
On one particularly memorable occasion, they become the literal centerpiece of the dining room table. The Master gives orders for them to kneel in the center of the table, backs to each other, and has their hands bound to each other's hands behind their backs so that the guests will get an unobstructed view of their bodies. The chain attached to their posture collars is so short that they find they about have to keep the backs of their heads and shoulders pressed together to avoid choking. The ball gags stretching their mouths wide do little to muffle the groans and whimpers being caused by the vibrations of the toys filling their asses.

A pair of remotes are passed around the table that control the toys, and the guests fiercely compete to be the one that makes them finally disobey the order to not come. The laughter and whoops when one guest finally makes the red-haired one come with a high-pitched whine and a deep flush that spreads from his face down to his chest drowns out the distressed whine from him when the next guest decides to increase the power of the vibrations of his toy. No one notices the way the dark-haired one squeezes the red-head's fingers with his to offer some amount of comfort and support to him. The guests, however, do not miss the way that the red-head squirms from the over-stimulation, and the laughter and cheering becomes even louder. Nor do they miss the tears that leak from their eyes as a result of the over-stimulation in their bodies before the night is over.  
  
\-----------------  
  
On other occasions, the Master gives them more slack in their chain so that they can be positioned however the guests want. Toys are set out that the guests can use on his prized pets. Floggers, gags, and dildos in all different shapes and sizes, amongst others, are all broken in on the pair of slaves by the many guests, and the Master takes great pleasure in watching the creative ways his guests think to use them.  
  
There had been great amusement one evening, when a guest had turned them back to back and worked a flexible double-ended dildo into them. The chain had been too short for them to drop to their hands and knees, instead forcing them to arch their backs awkwardly while they tried to buck back onto the thick dildo. Each time the dildo slipped from one of the pair's asses, the guests turned them around in order to take a flogger to the disobedient one's backside until it is crisscrossed with stinging welts.

  
Then, they turn them back around and have them start again. One of the guests had pointed out that the slaves still had another hole to be filled. Soon enough, the slaves' mouths are put to good use sucking and licking the various guests to orgasm, all the while riding the dildo between them. Now neither slave gets a reprieve when the other loses the dildo, as there is no shortage of guests to satisfy. By the end of the night, both slaves are utterly exhausted and sore with their backsides decorated with a mess of red, raised welts. The Master lets the red-head suck him off as a prize for only dropping the dildo five times, as opposed to the eight times that the brunet had dropped it.  
  
\-------------  
  
As delightful as the parties are, the Master still prefers to have the pair to himself. He enjoys having them kneeling in front of him and trying to outdo each other at giving the best head. They each have their own talents, and together they can leave their master boneless from just a blow job. The red-head's tongue is wickedly skilled, while the brunet apparently has no gag-reflex and can hold his breath for an extraordinary amount of time. When he tires of their mouths and instead places them on their hands and knees, the chain connecting them creates another source of amusement for the Master. Ordering one to suck the other off while he pounds into the other one's ass sends waves of amusement and pleasure through him as he watches them be forced to contort their bodies - which have become exceedingly flexible - into awkward positions in order to accomplish their task.  
  
It never fails to please the Master to see how far the two once-powerful men have fallen, and he is even more pleased that he was the one to bring them to this point.


End file.
